Next Contestan: Yullen style
by Chibi Kitsune Hime
Summary: The first use of the Nickel Back song Next Contestan for Yullen. Its a songfic which happens to be made out of epic awesomeness. Contains a Lemon. Yullen aka KandaxAllen. Uses words like sex-kitten and nymphomaniac Portuguese.


**CKH: **Okies! This fanfic here is a two-in-one special! Not only is it my first D-Gray Man fic, but it's also my first (and most likely last) songfic. The idea and song is probably waaaaay overused, but I haven't seen it used for a Yullen fic. And I just had to do it. It's been festering in my mind, cannibalizing the other plot bunnies that were oh so innocently minding their own business, and has haunted my every waking hour.

Suffice it to say, I hate this plot bunny. I love the idea of it, but it has to go. Imma roast this bunny over an open fire and then throw it to the masses of fan girls to be ripped into shreds and devoured (just like it did to all of its brethren).

**Kazumi:**…what the hell are you doing?

**CKH: **What do you mean Kazumi? (Cue shoujou sparkles and innocent puppy eyes)

**Kazumi: ***twitch* I mean, what the hell are you doing going into such a lengthy and uncool rant. No one wants to hear about all the dead plot-bunny carcasses littering your mind. And never give me that face again lest you want me to cut it off with a kunai. Or better yet, since we ain't in Naruto anymore, Mugen. I'm sure Kanda will lend it to me if it is used with the purpose of author mutilation.

**Kanda: **Che. Who the hell do you think you are, bitch? No one touches my sword.

**CKH: **No one but Allen, ne Kanda? (Insert perverted/maniacal giggle here)

**Kazumi: **O/O

**Kanda: **What that supposed to mean? I'd never let moyashi touch Mugen. And if he ever did, I'd punish the brat harshly.

**CKH: **Oh Kanda! I had no idea your were into S&M! What will you do? Will you tie him up and bring him only to the edge of sweet release, or will you just throw him over your lap and spank him? Ooooh, please let it be the spanking.

**Kazumi: **O/O …I too would enjoy the spanking.

**Kanda: **o_o? Why do I get the feeling that you bitches aren't talking about either Mugen or slicing up the moyashi?

**CKH: ***Raises hand and waves it around wildly* Oooh, Oooh! I know, I know! It's because we aren't talking about either things. Punishing Allen-chan means foreplay, and Mugen, your sword, is referring to your…mpfhhh.

**Kazumi: ***Covering CKH's mouth with hand* Okay. Shut up. I think he gets it. *points at Kanda*

**Kanda: ***Twitching madly, yet blushing at the same time. Oh yeah. Lots of anger vein too* So your meaning is, that I would let moyashi touch my 'sword?' And that I am interested in…mating…*shudders* with that idiot?

**Allen: ***Suddenly appears* …you want to mate with Lavi?

**Kanda: **NO! What the hell gave you that idea moyashi?

**Allen: **Well, Bakanda, you said you wanted to mate with that idiot. And if I'm not mistaken, you call Lavi idiot all the time. And my name is Allen, thank you very much.

**CKH: **No no no Allen-chan, Kanda does not want to mate with Lavi, he wants to mate with you! Such a silly ducky you are.

**Allen: **O/O …oh. Why didn't you say so in the first place. *Grab Kanda's arm and drags him away*

**Kanda: **What the hell are you doing?

**Allen: **Leading you away to somewhere dark and enclosed.

**CKH: **Why are you taking him?

**Allen: **To mate.

**Kanda: **O/O

**Kazumi: **O/O

**CKH: **Don't forget to put a condom on Kanda! We wouldn't want moyashi-chan to get preggers!

*All pause*

**Kanda: **You do know that men can't get 'preggers', right?

**Allen: ***In a quiet, unheard voice* Why would I be getting preggers. Wouldn't it be the other way around. I mean Kanda is uke. (such a cute, confused little duckling isn't he. Doesn't even know he's the uke)

**CKH: **Of course real men can't get preggers, but have you noticed that I am the author? That I am the all mighty, omnipotent God of this small computerized world? That any whim or desire I have can easily be created by the click of a button? That if I wanted to, Kanda could become a woman, or the Noah's all becoming Allen's bitches (Oh, the plot-bunnies. I would pay to see someone write this) while Komui sells Lenalee to Cross as a sex slave? And you cannot do a thing about it. So shut up, and go screw Allen-chan, or else you will be the one getting preggers. Comprende?

**Kanda: ***stares wide eyed and horrified before throwing Allen over his shoulder and looking for the nearest closet.*

**Kazumi: **Okay, before this painfully long, and pointless drabble continues, I'm going to give the disclaimer…

Chibi Kitsune Hime does not own Kanda, Allen, D-gray man, or Nickleback. D-gray man and all affiliated characters belong to Katsura Hoshino, while Nickleback belongs to…Nickleback.

(Sorry if the intro was too long and obnoxious. Feel free to douse my repentant body with scorching flames if it makes you feel better. Once I get started, It's hard to stop. Damn, it's like I wrote another story!)

Next Contestant: Yullen Style

Song by: Nickleback

Kanda growled angrily. He absolutely detested Friday nights. One would wonder why a young man, a college student no less, could detest the very day that students world-wide thanked whatever God they believed in that said day was created.

It wasn't that Kanda hated the day itself though. No, he held no animosity towards any day of the week. Well, maybe except Mondays, but lets face it; who really likes Mondays anyways. The thing about Friday's that Kanda hated was the fact that his boyfriend had to work. Yes, boyfriend. But don't call Kanda gay, or else he'll slice you with his katana, Mugen.

Kanda's boyfriend was a High School senior by the name Allen Walker. Allen was the perfect little boyfriend in Kanda's opinion. He was smart, (Well, as smart as a moyashi could get) neat and clean, (Kanda absolutely loathed clutter and mess) and was fairly obedient when he wasn't pissed off.

Sure, Allen had his faults; like the fact that he could eat as much as an elephant, and had a psychotic uncle named Cross Marion, but it was all covered by the fact that Allen was the cutest, sexiest, most arousing creature on the planet. It was one of his favorite things about his moyashi. With his shoulder length, soft, white hair, dove gray eyes, and amazing body that was quite feminine for a man, Allen was quite the catch.

However, because of Allen's beauty, Kanda was extremely possessive. He had to be, when people of all ages and genders would sell their left arm just for a chance with his moyashi. (But Kanda would still be possessive even if the sprout wasn't so sexy. He didn't like to share, especially his darling Allen.)

Getting back to Kanda's reason to hate Friday's; Allen's job. Allen didn't work every night, only Friday's. (A thing that Kanda thanks God for) He only worked in the first place because his previously mentioned, psychotic uncle Cross forced him to. Cross owned a bar/restaurant called The Black Order. As rent for housing Allen and footing his High School and possibly College tuition, Cross had Allen working as a waiter every Friday night. He only worked one night because Cross was secretively as protective as Kanda and understood his reasons for hating Friday nights so.

The reason that the job was so hated, was because everyone and their mothers made a pass at the silver haired beauty of a waiter. Kanda had to sit in the bar all night long while his moyashi worked, with Mugen strapped to his hip, keeping a close eye on his Allen, protecting him from lecherous men and grabby hands. It usually wasn't too bad, (Only fifteen to twenty maimings a night and a hundred or so death glares. People weren't as daring when being death glared at by a man with a very sharp sword.) However, tonight was very different.

**I judge by what she's wearing, just how may heads I'm tearing**

**Off of asshole coming on to her.**

**Each night seems like its getting worse.**

**I wish she'd take the night off, so I don't have to fight off **

**Every asshole coming on to her, It happens every night she works**

Kanda was not a happy samurai. Not happy at all. It seemed that there was a uniform change that he had not been told of. When he questioned Allen on why he wasn't told, he couldn't say he was surprised by the answer.

"I didn't know you cared to know." Allen had said simply, "I thought you would have seen the change as pointless information that you would have no real use or want in knowing."

Kanda just brushed the Moyashi's reply off with a signature che. He didn't really have a solid rebuttal, because the Moyashi was pretty correct. He really didn't like to be bothered with trivial things, and a uniform change could be seen as nothing out of the ordinary. Still, it would have been nice to have a warning that his protection would have to be upped. Originally, the uniform was a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, covered by either a black, blue, or red vest lined in gold. Even if it made the Moyashi look even more sexy than usual, it was still so much better that tonight's. Apparently, Cross's bar was having a theme night, and since it was Cross, it was a kink theme called Naughty and Nice.

Allen's new uniform consisted of black shorts that went to mid-thigh, and black-and-white striped stockings that went just above his knees. The shorts were as tight as sin, and nothing was hidden. Allen's tops consisted of a White vest lined in black, covering a long-sleeved fish net top. On his arms, were fingerless black gloved that stretched to mid-bicep. And around his neck was a red bow that made the Moyashi look like a present just waiting to be unwrapped.

When Kanda had shown up at the bar to meet with his Moyashi before his shift started, Kanda knew that he would have a rough night ahead of him. Not only would he be fighting with his own self restraint to not jump his Moyashi, but he would have to be everywhere and have his eyes on everyone. People would no longer be fended off with just a death glare when faced with such overwhelming sexiness.

**They'll go and ask the DJ, find out just what would she say,**

**It they all tried coming onto her, they know it's never gunna work.**

**They think they'll get inside her, with every drink they buy her,**

**As they all try coming onto her, this time somebody's getting hurt.**

Kanda growled menacingly as he slid Mugen back into it's sheath. He had just gotten done with his twelfth beat down, and it was only half an hour into Moyashi's five hour shift. Craning around his head to search for his wayward Moyashi, Kanda growled as his eyes landed on a problem that would just not die (Or submit to a beat down. He didn't really kill anyone…honest).

Tyki Mikk. The bane of Kanda's existence. The nymphomaniac Portuguese was one of the most frustrating challengers for Allen's hand. The 28 year old had practically stalked Allen since he fell in lust with him during Allen's freshman year. Tyki was actually the main reason Kanda confessed. The teacher's aide had been hitting on his Moyashi whenever possible, and constantly molesting him. Kanda had feared that Allen would break down and agree to a date with the pervert, so Kanda made sure he made his move first.

But no matter how much Kanda flaunted the Moyashi in Tyki's face, and Allen denied any sort of non-platonic relation with him, Tyki did not give up. When he saw Tyki approach the DJ, Kanda's step-brother named Marie (1), Kanda took his chance to check on his Moyashi.

"Moyashi." Kanda called out. "Did that Mikk pervert touch you?" Allen looked over at Kanda and gave him a tired smile.

"No more than usual Yuu-anata. He was once again badgering me for my number and a 'secret rendezvous away from the homicidal samurai boyfriend,' but I of course declined. I really wish he would get the message." Kanda snorted and glared over in Tyki's general direction.

"I could always just slice him up with Mugen. He'd definitely leave you alone then." Allen gave him an amused smile and shook his head.

"No thank you Yuu. I'd rather deal with a persistent stalker than have you thrown in jail." Allen then gave him big gray doe eyes and a small smile. "If you weren't there, who'd protect me from the perverts?" Kanda blushed a small bit and gave his Moyashi a smirk.

"Fine. I won't kill Mikk. I'll just mutilate him. Maybe chop off his hands so he can't grope you anymore." Allen giggled and gave Kanda a kiss on the cheek.

"I've got to get back to work Yuu. You go back to your guard-dogging. Maybe you should bring Lavi with you next time so you'll have someone to talk to." Kanda watched his Moyashi walk off, and his death glare immediately locked onto the perverts with the gall to try and grope the Moyashi while he was looking.

Kanda allowed his guard to drop a little when he saw Moyashi talking to his uncle. Cross Marion scared people more than Kanda did, so Moyashi was definitely in safe hands. Suddenly, Cross looked over at him and caught his eyes. With a lazy smirk, Cross nodded his head over towards the DJ booth.

Kanda allowed a vicious smirk of victory to cross his face when he saw Tyki being led out by the bouncers, Chomesuke and Timcampy. The two of them may have been small, but they were strong enough to handle the ones that tried to get a little too familiar with their precious Allen.

"What made you finally snap and call the boys on Mikk, Marie?" Kanda asked when he made it over to the DJ. Marie glowered, a strange sight to be seen on the usually calm man.

"He was encroaching into territory he should have best left alone." As if feeling the look of confusion Kanda sent him, the blind man elaborated. "Apparently, he did not know that you are my step-brother. Mikk proceeded to 'enchant' me with a tale of all he wished to do to your dear Allen. Suffice it to say, I was angered at the demeaning and perverted way with in which he directed towards Allen, and had him escorted off the premises."

Kanda directed a ferocious glare towards Tyki's retreating back. No one, and Kanda meant no one, was allowed to say perverted things about or to his Moyashi. That was a privilege given only to Kanda, and only during their special alone time (2). The next time he saw Mikk, he'd slice the pedophile's dick off, shove it down his throat, and then feed him to his and Allen's white husky Crowned Clown (3). Well, maybe not. He didn't want Clown getting sick from eating rotten perverts. He'd probably just end up throwing Mikk into the river. He'd fit right in with all the other slimy fish down there.

**Here come the Next Contestant.**

**Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend,**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping.**

**I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping.**

**There goes the Next Contestant.**

Heading back out on pervert patrol, Kanda threw his guard all the way back up, seeing how Allen had gotten back to work, and Cross was busy with multiple women. He was getting to the point where he would wish that people would start to attempt to grope his Moyashi. He was getting sick of all the lecherous looks being directed towards Allen, but had promised not to attack any of the customers unless they attempted to or god forbid, succeed in laying their filthy paws on the Moyashi. It always gave him a sick sense of satisfaction when he watched the perverts that he had pummeled into oblivion limp out of the bar when they regained consciousness.

**I even fear the ladies, they're cool but twice as crazy,**

**Just as bad for coming onto her, they know its never gunna work.**

**Each time she bats an eyelash, somebody's grabbing her ass,**

**Everyone keeps coming onto her, this time somebody's getting hurt.**

Having successfully fended off the perverts attempts to get to familiar with the Moyashi for the moment, Kanda let his eyes focus exclusively on his little love. He watched as Allen gracefully made his way through the room, avoiding drunken men, falling chairs and people, all while carrying an overloaded tray filled with food and alcohol above his head and out of the way of flailing arms.

The way the lean form flowed past the tables, all with a small smile on his face, caused the familiar felling of burning lust to coil in his abdomen. It was hard enough to keep his hand off his Moyashi, but seeing him so elegant and scantily clothed mad his control wane just that much more.

However, he was jolted out of his lust induced daze by familiar giggles. Eyes widening, Kanda spun around and felt his temper rise. _'Oh hell no. Not her, anyone but that bitch.'_

Walking into the club were three girls; Leenalee Lee, Lou Fa, and Rhode Kamelot. Now, Leenalee and Lou Fa weren't that bad. Sure, they both had crushes on Allen, but then again who didn't. The difference between them and everyone else was that they respected the face that Moyashi was Kanda's love, and no one else's.

Rhode Kamelot was the one that earned the majority of his ire. For starters, she was Tyki's niece. That was grounds enough for Kanda to hate her. To make it worse though, she was the little bitch who had stolen Allen's first kiss. She had caught him off guard one day before Kanda and Allen had gotten together, and proceeded to kiss the ever loving crap out of the Moyashi. Needless to say, that even still gives both Allen and Kanda nightmares.

Standing up so to prevent Rhode from getting anywhere close to Allen, Kanda found himself surprised when two pairs of hands landed on his shoulders and pushed him back down into his seat. Turning his head to demand his release, Kanda was shocked to see that it was Timcampy and Chomesuke who were restraining him.

"What the hell you two?" Kanda started, "Let me go this instant. Do you wanna see that little witch dig her claws into Moyashi?" Chomesuke grimaced in disgust while Timcampy sighed.

"We don't like this anymore than you Kanda cho." Chomesuke started, "But whatever Master Cross says goes cho, and he told is to make sure you don't upset the Rhode-witch cho."

"Why the hell would Cross want me to leave the girl be? Does he want to see Allen molested?" Timcampy shook his head.

"Don't worry Kanda. Master Cross will deal with Rhode. He doesn't want her upset though, because of who her father is. With that god awful daughter complex that governor Cyril Kamelot has, any wish of Rhode's would be seen through. Including the closing of this bar." Kanda was sated for the moment, but still aggravated that he wasn't allowed to rescue his Moyashi.

"So tell me how Cross plans to keep Rhode away from Moyashi." Kanda demanded.

"Master Cross sent Allen into the back to assist the chef Jerry cho." Chomesuke answered "Master will occupy Rhode's attention until Komui comes cho. Komui will come in demanding that his precious Leenalee come home, and Leenalee will not leave without he two friend with her cho. So, problem solved cho!"

"How do we know that Komui will come?"

"Kanda, it's Komui." Timcampy answered. "When he finds out that Leenalee is in the company of known womanizer Marion Cross, he'll come running."

True to the plan, 10 minutes later, Komui came barging into the club, yelling and ranting about his 'dear, precious Leenalee,' and about 'perverted octopus.' The crisis was averted with Komui dragging out Leenalee who in turn dragged out Rhode and Lou Fa.

" No fair!" Kanda heard Rhode cry out. "I never got to see my Allen-kun!" Kanda's vision went red, as he heard Rhode claim the Moyashi as hers. No way in hell would Kanda allow the bitch to make such claims. He's slice her head from her body first. Kanda was about to go charging at Rhode, but was stopped when a small hand gripped his sleeve. Turning around, Kanda saw that it was his Moyashi, and his rage calmed.

"Yuu-anata," Allen began nervously, "Is Rhode gone?"

"Of course she is Moyashi." Kanda replied. "Do you think that I would be standing here without Mugen drawn if that little bitch was still prowling around? Che, of course not."

**Here comes the Next Contestant.**

**Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend,**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping.**

**I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping.**

**There goes the Next Contestant.**

With the Rhode crisis averted, Allen went back to serve his customers for the last hour of his shift, and Kanda took his place back on the bar stool to keep an eye out on his Moyashi. Even with fewer people here, Kanda still had to keep an eye out. Most everyone here was drunk, but it was the drunk ones you had to keep the sharpest eyes out for. They had no sense of self-preservations, and their previous inhibitions to touch the Moyashi with Kanda still there were all but gone.

**I'm hating what she's wearing, everybody here keeps staring**

**Can't wait till they get what they deserve, this time somebody's getting hurt.**

Allen's shift had finally ended, going out with a blast (In Kanda's opinion.) The night had ended with a massive bar fight, all originating with two drunken men fighting over who got to grope Allen first. Of course, Kanda was not about to sit there and let it happen, so he had leapt into the fray with Mugen drawn (Don't worry. He didn't kill anyone.) As the fight began to spiral out of control, Kanda had temporarily left the brawl to set his Moyashi n the high bar counter, keeping him out of harms way, before turning around and leaping right back in.

The fight ended when Cross had finally gotten bored with all of his customers having their faces smashed into the ground by his idiot nephew's violent, crazy possessive, samurai boyfriend, and whipped out his massive revolver named Judgment. He had fired five shots into the mass of fighting men, miraculously managing to not it anyone, successfully making all of the brawlers pause and turn to the red-haired owner.

"It's closing time." Cross stated simply. "Get the fuck out." All of the men, successfully pulled out of their drunken hazes thanks to Cross's gun, grabbed their stuff and bolted out of the building.

"So idiot nephew's gay boyfriend, what's tonight's damage?" Kanda huffed, angry that he hadn't gotten to decimate all of his enemies, thereby proving his dominance and ability to have the Moyashi as his lover, but answered Cross anyways.

"I beat a total of 75 men, scared 80 out before I had a chance to beat them, and Timcampy and Chomesuke escorted 25 out before they were beaten. Numbers not including the ones I beat in that brawl."

"Damn brats." Cross grumbled. "If my idiot nephew didn't attract more customers than you scared off, I would a never let you set a foot into this place." Kanda just ignored Cross's grumbling and turned to look at his Moyashi, breath catching in his throat at the sight.

Apparently, Kanda hadn't gotten Allen away from the group of men fast enough, resulting in torn clothing, and a disheveled appearance. The boy look liked what he usually did while Kanda was in the middle of ravishing him. Thanking the gods briefly for the customers being unable to see Allen in such a state, Kanda grabbed the Moyashi and threw him over his shoulder, leaving The Black Order without a second glace. He was going to fuck his Moyahsi so hard when they got home.

Cross stared at the mess of broken tables, and assorted other things, before turning to Timcampy and Chomesuke.

"Well, this mess aint' going to clean itself. You two get started." Tim and Cho sighed before turning to the mess, preparing to start cleaning.

"Its always like this isn't Tim cho. Kanda gets into a big fight, breaks everything, and the we have to clean up cho."

"Yeah," Tim sighed, "Well, get busy Cho, or else we'll be here all night."

**Here comes the Next Contestant.**

**Is that, your hand, on my, girlfriend,**

**Is that your hand?**

**I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping.**

**I wish you'd do it again, I'll watch you leave here limping.**

**I wish you'd do it again (Each night seems like it's getting worse)**

**I wish you'd do it again (This time somebody's getting hurt)**

**There goes the Next Contestant.**

Back at their apartment, Kanda was in the process of tearing the rest of his Moyashi's already ruined clothing from his body.

"I want you to beg me Moyashi." Kanda growled huskily. "I want you to beg me to touch you, beg me to taste you, beg me to fuck you." Allen cried out as Kanda sucked at his neck, body arching at the stimulation.

"Oh, oh _please! Please Kanda, _do something, anything! Please!" Kanda smirked, as the Moyashi succumbed to his wishes. The Moyashi wasn't usually so submissive so quickly. He never gave up and begged so soon into the game, unless he was extremely wanting.

"What's gotten you so hot Moyashi?" Kanda asked teasingly. "Why are you writhing and begging so beautifully when I've barely even touched you?" Allen looked up at Kanda with half-lidded, lust filled silver orbs, and a flushed ad putting face. Wrapping his arms around Kanda's neck and pulling him closer until their lips touched, Allen answered.

"You've made me so hot Kanda. Beating down those men, showing them that you were the one who owned me, showing me that you completely and wholly owned myself and my body. It made me want you to thrown me down in front of them and show them just why you were the one who possessed me."

Kanda's eyes darkened with everyone of Allen's words, and his lust skyrocketed. Hearing Allen say that Kanda was the one who owned him, completely snapped his control. Moving so that he was sitting against the bed's headboard, Kanda grabbed the back of Allen's head and guided it down towards his crotch.

"You got that right Moyashi. Now be a good boy and suck me. Prove to me that you understand that I own you completely." Allen pulled Kanda's erection out of his pants, and brought his mouth down towards it.

"As you wish, Yuu-sama." Allen breathed out before proceeding to take Kanda into his mouth, as deep as he could take it. Kanda hissed and threw his head back, already panting. Had he not been a stronger man, he would have come when Allen called him Yuu-sama, Fuck, was that a turn on.

Kanda growled in the back of his throat as his Moyashi proceeded to suck, hum, and lick at his dick like a kitten. Kanda had to regretfully pull Allen away though, before he came. There was only one place in his Moyashi that he liked to come in. Sucking on three of he fingers, he proceeded to makes sure they were nice and slick. He didn't want to hurt his Moyashi. Shoving a finger into his Moyashi's hole, Kanda whispered dirty things into Allen's ear, making the poor boy hotter and harder that he already was.

"You're such a little sex kitten, aren't you Moyashi?"

"Yes! Yes Yuu-sama!"

"You want me to fuck you hard, don't you kitten?"

"Please Yuu-sama! Fuck me please!"

Getting too hot to handle, Kanda shoved two more fingers in, searching for his Moyashi's pleasure spot. He wanted to heard Allen scream.

"YUU!" Allen cried when he felt Kanda's fingers brush his prostate. Kanda grinned at the sound and slipped his finger out, earning him a mewl of protest. Lining up at the Moyashi's entrance, Kanda leaned down to suck at his Moyashi's neck, creating more hickeys.

"You ready Moyashi?" Kanda whispered into Allen's ear.

"Yes! Please Kanda, now!" Giving into Allen's pleading, Kanda slammed himself into the Moyashi, filling him up with one stroke. Allen screamed at the pleasure/pain sensation while Kanda waited for his Moyashi to adjust. After a couple of minutes, Allen had finally felt the pleasure of being stretched override the pain.

"Yuu, move." he spoke out breathily. Kanda wasted no time pulling out and slamming straight out. His Moyashi's cries, moans, mewls of pleasure stirring him on to a fast pace. Angling his next thrust, Kanda was rewarded by a pleasured scream louder that the rest. It appeared that he had hit Allen's prostate.

"YUU! Please more, harder, deeper, faster!" Allen cried out in bliss. Kanda complied and in return, felt his Moyashi's walls tightening, only provoking him to give it to Allen even harder.

"Damn it Moyashi!" Kanda ground out. "You're so tight! So hot wrapped around me!" Feeling his end approaching, Kanda fisted the Moyashi in order to get him off first. In minutes, Allen came with a scream of Kanda's name.

"Allen…" Kanda growled, bursting into him Moyashi only a moment later. They both lay there panting, until Kanda gained enough strength to roll off and pull Allen to his chest, snuggling the boy.

"Love you Yuu…" Allen mumbled, drifting off into sleep. Kanda gave his sleeping love a small smile before replying and following him into dreamland.

"Love you too…Allen"(4)

FIN

(1) I always thought Marie would make an awesome DJ. He can hear the music real well and already has himself a pair of headphones.

(2) If you don't know what special alone time is, then you shouldn't be reading this or any other M rated fanfic. I'm not explaining if you don't, ask someone else.

(3) Okay. I know. Who would name the dog Crowned Clown. Well picture this. A white, playful, mischievous Siberian, with a grey crown shaped birthmark on its forehead. And Walla! A dog that would suit the name Crowned Clown

I really hated naming Cross's bar The Black Order. Its so overused, but I couldn't think of anything better. Judgment, Innocence, or The Grave of Maria wouldn't really work for a bar, and The Ark is just as overused. So The Black Order it is.

Sorry about the Tyki bashing. I personally love Tyki, but he just fit the part for the perverted creeper I imagined hitting up the DJ for info on the sexy waiter Allen.

CKH: Wow. I really wasn't planning a lemon. It just kinda ended up that way. But it's pretty good for my first one ne?

Kazumi: I…I…I can't believe…that you actually…wrote…a lemon. And a decent one at that.

CKH: What can I say. I have my moments.

Kanda and Allen: *Look at each other from the corner of their eyes*

Kanda: Wanna go back t the closet?

CKH: But you just got out! Are you both horny again already?

Allen: We got out just when you started the lemon section. I must say, the idea of being a sex kitten is appealing.

Kanda: *Looks at Allen with a glint in his eye* Really Moyashi? You wanna be my sex kitten?

Allen: Of course Yuu-sama.

Kanda: *Blushes, hurls Allen over his shoulder and goes straight back into the closet*

CKH: *Bangs on closet door* Don't forget the condoms! The Condoms! And the pictures! Especially the pictures!

Kazumi: Sigh, okay you know the drill. Review and you get..

CKH: *Pops in and interrupts* Live yaoi pictures, and for super special reviews, I will bring you out to the closet where Kanda and Allen are making sweet, sweet yaoi love in! And let you watch! And name their child because they won't use condoms so it will definitely occur.


End file.
